wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiba Miyuki
Shiba Miyuki (司波 深雪) is the Counterpart of the Original Shiba Miyuki. Prior to meeting Paul Gekko she topped the entrance exam for First High School and is introduced as the freshman representative. She is also the main female protagonist of the "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel and animated series. She is the biological sister of the main protagonist, Shiba Tatsuya. She is a student of First High School. Appearence Miyuki is described as a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy. Personality The thought of marrying another boy repulses and disgusts Miyuki. It is not a biological issue, so something like dancing was still acceptable. However, in Miyuki’s heart, the only one who was allowed to touch her is Tatsuya. The only one who could do as he wished with her was Tatsuya himself alone. Her love for her brother came to such extent that she would be willing to offer her heart and body to Tatsuya willingly. For her, "no matter if it was her body or heart, everything that she was belonged to Onii-sama." Abilities 'Physical Abilities' Like Tatsuya, Miyuki also received martial arts training from Kokonoe Yakumo, albeit to a lesser degree. While Miyuki is by no means a physical combatant, she remains in excellent shape and has far more physical strength than she appears to be. 'Magical Abilities' Again, like Tatsuya, Miyuki boasts a tremendous Psion count and has great magical endurance. Unlike Tatsuya, however, Miyuki excels in all forms of standard modern magic, having great magical power, interference strength, and invocation speed. In fact, even as a first year, her magic power is said to be so great that no student at First High School (both in her year and the year above) competing against her could match it, to the point that both Mayumi and Mari find it is difficult to believe that someone in the same age bracket as her (which refers to Lina) could stand up to her Magic Power. Furthermore, Miyuki boasts tremendous magic power that she can easily pull off magics of highest levels proving she is a formidable magician indeed. 'Sensory Abilities' Miyuki has the ability to detect the state of Eidos, or "information," through touch and smell. Not much is known about the extent of her sensory abilities but she is able to use her senses to "smell" that Tatsuya had been in a fight with over 10 people and was injured in that fight. She also later, used her touch to receive the information from Tatsuya which he captures by his special eyes, in order to let her informed of the whereby of enemies before uses her magic to rendered their weapons useless. 'Systematic Magic' While Miyuki is supremely talented at all forms of Systematic Magic, she seems to heavily favor Oscillation-Type Magic of a wide area. She is a skilled magician as while she does not specialize in precision targeting, she is still able to accurately snipe 16 targets at once and can pick out target among many or vast range easily. * Niflheim: Niflheim''' is a Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic and considered a Rank A Freezing Magic that is able to produce dry ice and even liquid nitrogen from the air. This technique ignores heat and appearance, using magic to uniformly cool down all the objects within a set area. * '''Freezing Flame: Freeze Flame is an Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic that freezes fire. It is a conceptual magic that prevented anything from burning. This magic can suppress the temperature of targets within a certain threshold. Against this spell, most firearms become useless as it becomes impossible to ignite gunpowder and fire projectiles. After overhearing someone calling him a Weed, and questioning why he is at school so early, Tatsuya runs into Saegusa Mayumi who seems to be interested in him despite is status as a Course 2 Student. Another student comes to get Mayumi and Tatsuya excuses himself. Family *Queen Pesca VIII- Ancestor *Shiba Tatsuya- Brother Gallery Shiba Miyuki Sprites.png Shiba Miyuki (2016) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon